The present invention relates to an automatic cassette front loading apparatus for a magnetic video tape recording/reproducing system.
In a conventional cassette-type front loading video tape recorder, a cassette holder, accommodating a tape cassette, is transported first horizontally and then vertically, so that the cassette is moved from a delivery position to a loaded position.
The cassette is transported, through a gear train by a loading motor to the cassette holder. In the process, it is necessary that operating commands are properly given to the loading motor.
In conventional video tape recorders, the commands are supplied to the loading motor substantially in the manner described below.
Upon a detection of the cassette insertion by a cassette insertion detection switch, the command for forward rotation is applied to a loading motor. The cassette is transported, and when it reaches the loaded position, the cassette loading detection switch detects the loaded condition and issues a stop command to the loading motor.
To remove the cassette, the cassette holder is returned from the loaded position to the delivery position. In the process, the loading motor is reversely rotated in response to an eject command, and when the cassette holder reaches delivery position, a cassette delivery position detection switch detects the delivery position with a cassette delivery position detection switch, and issues a stop command to the loading motor.
In the conventional video tape recorders at least three switches are necessary for cassette insertion detection, detection of the loaded position and detection of cassette delivery in controlling the rotation of the loading motor, with the switches being arranged at positions convenient for machine design. As a result, these switches are mounted at some distance from each other with electric lead wires laid extensively from the switches, thus increasing the production cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cassette loading apparatus using only two switches juxtaposed at a point to detect various positions of a cassette holder, thereby simplifying a electrical wiring and construction.
According to the present invention, an automatic cassette loading apparatus is provided which comprises a loading motor, a pair of switches arranged at a point for the loading motor, a print wiring board on which the switches and the loading motor are mounted to reduce the wiring requirements, a gear with a cam slot for driving the cassette holder, a first arm member driven by being displaced by the cam slot to operate the switches, and a second arm member for transporting the cassette holder, the first arm member being also operated by the second arm member to control the loading motor in response to command through the two switches, thus reducing the wiring and smplifying the construction.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clear from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: